Bold and Beautiful Hair Salon
The Bold and Beautiful Hair Salon The Bold and Beautiful Hair Salon is a local business that offers quality haircuts, hair coloring, and hair styling, along with manicures, pedicures, and facial waxing at affordable prices. It also sells a variety of shampoos, conditioners, gels, waxes, lotions, creams, and a wide array of other body and hair care products. Started by aspiring supermodel and would-be soap opera actress Yvette Langley and currently owned by her sister Gladys Langley, it is one of the premier beauty shops in Laurel Crossing. The Topsy-Turvy Treatment On April 1, 2012, Yvette Langley walked into the salon in the morning to find all the furniture in the store in its exact same spot, only on the ceiling. She immediately reported the incident to the Laurel Crossing Police Department, believing it to be some elaborate April Fool's prank. After six hours of continuous yet fruitless effort, the Chief of Police dismissed the matter, calling it "a bizarre and unfixable problem." He also urged Ms. Langley to leave the furniture on the ceiling, worried that it might fall on her were she to attempt to dislodge it. Fearing the collapse of her business, Ms. Langley bought ladders and attached seatbelts to the salon chairs and two weeks later, successfully implemented the Topsy-Turvy Treatment, in which patrons would sit upside-down in the salon chairs while hairdressers on stilts (most of whom were performers hired from the Runaway Circus and trained by Ms. Langley) would provide them with whatever hair treatment they desired. Not long after the implementation of the Topsy-Turvy Treatment, the salon was recognized by the National Cosmetology Association as the first ever upside-down hair care facility. This certification, as well as the combination of service and spectacle, served the business well. Rose Underwood Bites the Dust On the morning of June 11, 2012, a strapping malfunction on one of the salon chairs caused senior citizen and Laurel Crossing native Rose Underwood to fall to the floor headfirst. She passed away en route to the hospital from cerebral hemorrhaging. The Topsy-Turvy Treatment was immediately halted and all other patrons were lowered to safety. Curiously, this was also the day during which Another One Bites the Dust was playing across all radio stations in the Laurel Crossing area. The song was also playing in the salon, whose radio had always been set to the classical music station (AM 1450), as Rose Underwood fell to her death. The coincidence of Rose Underwood's death and the popular Queen song about someone who "bites the dust" was too eerie for most of the residents to ignore. Some claim that Ms. Langley had orchestrated Mrs. Underwood's demise and even planned the background music for the murder, although there has been no sufficient evidence to prove this. Ms. Langley was instead charged with criminally negligent manslaughter and is currently in custody and awaiting trial. Management of the salon fell to Ms. Langley's long estranged sister, Gladys, who refurbished the salon while still leaving the old furniture on the ceiling. Largely uninterested in beautification, she manages the financials of the establishment and is the manager de jure, but has little to do with the salon's maintenance and upkeep. The salon still operates normally, but is not nearly as popular as it once was due to its association with Rose Underwood's untimely death, not to mention the constant threat of falling furniture. -Theodore Phillips Category:LCArticle